Homeward Bound III: The Grand Adventure
by Nightspeller
Summary: It has been months since the San Francisco adventure. The family decide to go to Oregon for a trip. Shadow, Chance, and Sassy once again get lost and now must find their beloved family in the lands of Oregon, with Chance desperately wanting to witness the birth of his pups. Along the way, the three meet new friends, new enemies and face more dangers than ever. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

_My name is Chance. But I'm pretty sure by now you get the routine. I introduce myself, I tell a short story of what happened before and then I tell a whole new story. But basically, its been some months since our last adventure, when we got lost in that big city with the golden bridge. Our family had one new addition, my mate... Delilah. It took her some time to get adjested to the life of being a pet, since she had been a stray for as long as she could remember. But she learned, especially when she had me as her teacher! ...Well, okay, my friends Shadow and Sassy helped out too, well, mostly Shadow, since Sassy is a cat after all. But regardless... I thought I had faced all that life could throw at me. But now... I'm gonna be experiencing something I never once thought I'd experience... Becoming a father. Yeah, me and Delilah, we're gonna have puppies. I admit it this time, I can't really lie, I'm really nervous._

_I mean, I never even knew my own parents. I was adopted once before at a younger age then abandoned, then gone to the Bad Place... Now I'm here with the perfect family. And I'm becoming a father. For a while, I was pretty worried about Delilah. She was more vulnerable than ever. She was carrying pups, no, not just any pups, __**my **__pups. So... Maybe I kinda became more protective than ever, until I realized nothing bad would happen. I wouldn't allow it, and I knew the rest of the family, even Sassy, as much as she refused to admit it, wouldn't let anything bad befall on my percious Delilah and our unborn pups. But still, one could never be too sure._

_I've began to take upon myself to really ensure nothing bad came anywhere near the house. Maybe I shouldn't of chased the mailman off before, but hey, I never trusted those guys. Just they look weird, okay? But I've began to tolerate the newer one. Only because it wasn't a mailman, it was a mailwoman. And what can I say? I couldn't do anything to a girl... Minus Sassy, she's a special acception. And time went by, Delilah's belly was getting more and more noticable bigger. She almost looked like she had swallowed a beachball, whole. Not that I'd say that to her, mind you. I have some manners, of course. Again, Sassy being the only acception. I mean come on, she totally asks for it!_

_But I'm getting off track here. As Delilah's due time draws closer, I get more anxious. I want to see my puppies already, and that Delilah can stop being so moody most of the time. I know it isn't completely her fault, Sassy kind of explained that pregnancy can change a female's mood and for once, I didn't think she was lying 'cause trust me, Delilah's attitude did change a bit from the moment we learned she was excepting. And I never seen Bob's face turn so white before, it was like some of my fur, only more white! He must of really been excited when he learned Delilah and I would be having our own puppies._

_But what can I say? I can't wait for my pups to come. I... I still kind of doubt I can be the best father out there but I swear I'm gonna try my best. As long as I have my family backing me up, what could go wrong, right? Well, trust me, a lot __**DID**__ go horribly wrong, as usual... Let's begin this story, shall we? Yeah, let's begin the story of a grand adventure that was bigger than anything we could ever except..._

Here's to trying out a new story~ Don't worry, my Harvest Moon one will be continued but for now, wanted to try doing a story on one of my all time favorite childhood movies. 3


	2. Chapter 1: The Easy Life

It was a bright, sunny day. The birds were chirping, butterflies fluttered. Yes, things were nice and calm within the Seaver's home. Yes, months had gone by since the events that ouccured in San Fracisco. But the family were also excepting new members of the family. Yes, Delilah was pregnant with hers and Chance's pups. It came to a shock to the family, especially Bob, but they soon grew excited at the thought of having puppies around.

Chance had never felt this nervous in his whole life. He never expected to become a father, but... as time went by, he began to embrace the idea. He can teach his pups the finer things in life. Such as digging in the trash! That'd be a great family activity! Or learning to beg for food from the family. No one could resist puppies begging, right?

The more he thought about the possible lessons and bonding, the more eager Chance became at becoming a father. That also caused him to become a bit impatient as well. He often checked up on Delilah, wanting to know when their pups would come. At times, Delilah tolerated Chance's behavior, but other times, her moody nature caused her to chase him away. But he knew she never meant it, Sassy had explained what being pregnant can do to females and from seeing how Delilah could act, he for once believed his feline friend and knew she wasn't lying.

During the morning, Chance, as per usual since her pregency was discovered, went to check up on his mate. Delilah lay asleep in a wicker dog bed, with a comfortable bed material for her. It was no doubt the best dog bed the family owned, yet Chance nor Shadow complained, since they slept with their boys.

As Chance neared her, Delilah shifted a bit but resumed her sleep. He looked at her swollen belly. How were the puppies doing, he wondered? He was some times allowed to put his nose against her belly and felt them moving. He was very tempted to do that now. Surely Delilah wouldn't mind, right? As his nose came inches from touching his mate's belly, a familiar voice was heard.

"Chance, don't you ever learn? She's going to smack you again."

Chance knew it was his Himalayan cat companion, Sassy, without having to look. "But Sassy, I just want to be sure the pups are okay."

"As much as your newfound maternal instincts are a big improvement, you know there's such a thing as being _too_ maternal, ya know." The cat replied as she jumped onto a nearby table to get a better look at her canine friend. "Besides, you've got to let Delilah have her space, you know how moody she's been since the whole pregency began."

Chance sighed. "Look Sassy, I can't help it. I've never believed I'd become a father, and yet... I am. I've never known my own parents so... I just want to be sure I'll be a good father."

Sassy scoffed a little. "Oh come on Chance, you wouldn't be the worse father in the world... Though I worry for the pup's influence."

It was Chance's turn to scoff. "I'd be a great influence on them Sassy! They're my pups after all!"

"That's what worries me. As if we need anymore Chances walking around." The cat mumbled, shuddering at the thought of miniature Chances running all the place. One was bad enough.

"It'll be great! We can rip up cloths, dig in the trash, beg and everything!" Chance said eagerly, not even awknowledging for once that Sassy had insulted him. He couldn't help but feel more excited at the thoughts. However, both pets turned as they heard a groan and Delilah was soon awaken, letting a soft yawn escape her maw.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." Sassy said, but didn't sound sarcastic for once. Even she knew not to mess with a pregnant female.

"Hello Sassy, Chance." Delilah nuzzled her mate, looking as if her moodiness wasn't around for now. Chance nuzzled her back gently.

"How are the pups doing, Delilah?"

"Oh, being just as active as ever Chance. They're fiesty ones all right."

Chance had to laugh at that a little. "Its like they want to come out."

"In due time Chance, though I believe the time is getting closer."

"How can you tell?"

"I... don't really know myself. I think its mainly my instincts, ya know? They let me know when it'll be time for the pups to be born. And I want you by my side when they're born."

Chance nodded, licking his mate. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Sassy was silent the whole time, but even she had to admit this was touching. Ever since Delilah came to live with them, Chance was a bit more bearable. Though there were times she did miss the old Chance. But perhaps this was for the best, right? Well, she hadn't said anything, but she did also looked forward to the birth like everyone else. Even if it meant putting up with more dogs. But what could she do about it, really?

"Good morning everyone." A familiar older voice said and a Golden Retriever came over. Unlike Chance, he had been giving Delilah her much needed space and checked up on her only a few times every day.

"Good morning Shadow." The others said.

"How are things?" Shadow asked as he focused his eyes on Delilah's belly.

"Just fine Shadow, being as active as ever." Delilah replied with a chuckle. "I believe their due date is nearing."

"Is that so? Guess I'll have to get used to being called a Grandpa, huh?" The old dog asked with a small chuckle.

"Probably more toward an Uncle but same difference I suppose." Delilah said with a smile.

"And don't forget Aunty Sassy!" Chance said.

"Me, an aunt toward puppies? Now I've seen everythig." Sassy said, but it wasn't in her usual sarcastic tone.

"Looks like Sassy is excited too." Shadow commented.

"What? No! Just... someone has to make sure Mr. Father over there doesn't completely ruin them, ya know?" Sassy said, trying not to show she was indeed eager for the pup's arrival.

As the sun began to rise, the family began to awaken as well. Today was a Saturday so the kids wouldn't have to go to school. That meant the kids could hang around the house and pay attention to the pets. Chance especially was looking forward to playing with Jamie. He could use the execrise and give Deliah her space.

"Chance, let's go out and play Frisbee!" Jaime called.

That got Chance's attention. "Oh boy! I love Frisbee!" He gave Delilah a nuzzle before he ran off after his owner.

"That Chance... He never changes, does he?" Delilah asked with a laugh.

"The day Chance changes is the day I admit dogs rule and cats drool." Sassy said in her usual sarcastic tone.

Yeah, life couldn't be any better for these pets. They had everything they could possibly need and want. And with more on the way, the Seaver's were getting ready for the new additions. Although they had no idea how many would be born, they were getting ready for a decent litter either way. Aside from Jaime going off to play with Chance, the rest of the family had returned from the pet store, unloading several things for the future puppies.

"I wonder if any will look like Chance." Peter asked as he helped unload some doggie beds.

"Probably son. It depends." Bob held several doggie bowls.

"I just hope they don't torment my poor Sassy. Chance is bad enough." Hope said as she made a face. She was carrying some potty training sheets for the pups.

"No need to rush. Delilah still has a ways to go." Laura said as she locked up the car after getting some new dog toys. "The vet said she still has a few more weeks to go."

The family went inside the house to put the new things away, that way Chance wouldn't get to them. They had to be saved for the puppies, after all.

"Well, didn't they go overboard." Sassy said, watching the family.

"They just want to be sure they got enough for the pups, that's all." Delilah said.

"They'll be just fine." Shadow said. "Nothing bad will happen."

If only Shadow knew the future, he would of never uttered those four words. However, no one didn't know what would happen. Not yet, anyways. For now, all they believed was that they were going to have new additions to the family. And that, for once, nothing would go wrong.


End file.
